Romeo and Juliet, Momento style
by DarkWritter1
Summary: Romeo backwards were Romeo has the same memory problem as the guy in momento (It's done)


I didn't right Romeo and Juliet, not like I ever could, this theme is not mine so please don't sue me. I hope you like my finished story. (It's all through Romeo's point of view  
  
  
  
  
  
Memory isn't something you question, you always know it will be there, but what if it isn't? What if you had a memory problem? What if time meant nothing to you? You know the prologue:  
  
Two households, both alike in dignity,  
  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.  
  
Now give Romeo a memory condition and you've got yourself the end to our story. But then, what's the beginning. I don't know, Did I tell you about my condition?  
  
  
  
Where am I? Why is there a dead girl in front of me? I put my hands in pockets, looking for a note to explain this. I find a picture that matches the girl in front of me. I flip the picture around and found I had written this, "This is Juliet, you love her madly (dead)." I take a second look at her; this girl is defiantly the girl in the picture. Wait, is there a dead man behind me? Did I kill him? I look for another note, or a picture or something to tell me who this man is, I found this "Killed Paris, can't remember why." It was a fresh note, I only hope that man was Paris. Wait, what's this in my hand? And why am I so thirsty? Oh well, here's to hoping it's water.  
  
I'm running, why am I running? I look at my hand to see if I wrote myself a note, no note, and no new note in my new note pocket either. I turn around and there is a man running behind me.  
  
"Romeo, why have you stopped running?" the man asked me. I look for a picture of him and found one,  
  
"Balthazar, have I told you about my condition?"  
  
Balthazar just rolled his eyes at me and told me, "We're here so you can drink this poison," he held up a bottle, "and be with your Juliet."  
  
"Thank you Balthazar, but you can stay here, I can go onward." (Who the hell is Juliet?)  
  
"Whatever, just take this picture with you, I think you dropped it."  
  
I looked at the picture and found the most beautiful girl I have ever seen staring out at me, I flipped over the picture and found, "This is Juliet, you love her madly (dead)."(Ah) I ran on, when a voice called out of the darkness, "Montague, have you come here to destroy the bodies of the dead? For this you must die."  
  
"Oh God" I thought, "I really don't want to go through this."  
  
" I can see why you'd think this, but I really did not come here to shame to bodies of the dead."  
  
I heard him move for his gun, but I was a quicker draw then he and shot before he could squeeze the trigger of life. He was shot, and I ran over to him, to see if he had a last wish. "Lay me with Juliet." Was all he spoke. Oh God! Who the hell was he? I searched for a picture in my pockets, to find one that looked somewhat like the man lying before me, it was Paris that I had killed. Why did I kill him again? Oh no, I better write a note right now, before I forget.  
  
I looked at the picture of the drug dealer and compared it to this man, smoking and walking on the tracks. He walked over to me and said, "I knew you'd be back." I just smiled and nodded at him, "I need a liquid that when I drink it, it will kill me instantly, or almost instantly, how much is it going to cost me?" The dealer just looked at me like I was crazy then laughed. It was a laugh like no other, it gave me chills just thinking about it. Then he spoke, "If such a thing existed, I'd have it, but I don't think anything like that exists."  
  
That's when I got frustrated, why was I buying this? I don't know, I look through my notes, and don't find one pertaining to this action, well there was one. Was it because I was banished, no, it couldn't be. I looked through my inner pocket that I use to keep pictures and notes of what I was doing and I found a picture of the most beautiful girl, and on the back it said, "This is Juliet you love her madly (dead)." That's why. I walk over to the man in front of me and grabbed him by the neck and said, "Look punk, I don't care, I know you have it, and unless you want the police on your back, you'll give me what I want."  
  
I set the man down and he gave me what I needed, and I dropped money in front of him, I turned around and found a gigantic man standing there shaking his head, "Romeo must you always take such drastic measures to get what you want?"  
  
I looked for a picture of this man and found a fresh picture with Balthazar written on the back. "If only you knew Balthazar, if only you knew. You take the Poison and carry it while we run to my Juliet. Uh, could you tell me where that is?" All Balthazar did was shake his head and tell me that we had to go back to Verona. I smiled and said, "Fine. No big deal."  
  
"To bad you were banished, remember?"  
  
"Did I tell you about my condition?"  
  
I really need a drink, maybe if I go back to where I'm staying they can tell me where I can get one. I hunt through my many pockets for a picture and an address of the hotel I'm staying at. I find it and start walking towards a tall man in boots to ask him where I can find 1420 Arden Ave., and the man hugs me, like he's known me forever. "Romeo, I have some bad news for you."  
  
I turn away from him because I'm confused, and look for his picture, I can't find it, oh no! "Uh, since you know me, I take it you know about my condition?"  
  
"I'm Balthazar, and yes, I know of your condition."  
  
That's when I took out my Polaroid camera I carried everywhere with me, and took a picture of him and labeled the back, Balthazar with my black permanent marker.  
  
"Okay Balthazar, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Romeo, Juliet is dead, I went to her funeral and everything."  
  
This didn't bother me too much, considering I didn't know her or anything, or wait, did I? I looked in my pocket that I use to carry around my favorite and most often used pictures, there I found a picture labeled, "Juliet, you're madly in love with her" I take my black marker and right (dead) below what I had written before. Looking at her, I could feel emotions stir in me and I said, "I don't think I can live without her, even her picture stirs feelings in me, you must take me to her. First, we must get some poison."  
  
I put Juliet's picture in my other picture pocket and feel a picture different then the one of the man standing in front of me, and on it was a drug dealer (or so the back said) who had claimed he could take me from my disaster. He was by some tracks, across from a playground, it looks like the address for the playground is 1560 Garden St. "This is were we go, got it?"  
  
"Are you already leaving? It's not even day!"  
  
I looked around, who the heck was talking to me? Then I looked up and saw an angel looking down at me, now I was confused. And why was I hanging on a rail? I looked at the picture in my hand. It matched the girl above and I looked at it, on the back it said, "This is Juliet, you love her madly."  
  
"Look at the east, and see the light coming Juliet!"  
  
"I know that it is, but you must leave my Romeo? Yes, it is time, go to Mantua, hurry before the watch is set."  
  
Now I was generally confused, Mantua? I thought that this was Verona? Why would I want to go to Mantua? Oh well, I'll look for a note when I get to the ground. I dropped to the ground and heard Juliet whispering something above. I could not understand but nodded as though I did. I called, "The light comes, as dark fades, I love you, but only wish that night and day would never switch their places."  
  
I walked away slowly and looked for a note about Mantua and found one that said "Banished for killing Tybalt, must flee to Mantua before police set watch." Well, if that's true, I better run to Mantua, but where is Mantua? Oh well, I'll ask someone on my way out of Verona.  
  
"Father, I think I killed a man, but I don't know why." All the friar who was in front of me did was shake his head and roll his eyes. Then he laughed and said, "What's my name?" And I smiled, because that means he knows about my condition, which is convenient. I looked for a picture, "You're Friar Laurence, my trust worthy friend, who married me, I'm married? That's news to me!"  
  
"Yes, Romeo, you're married, and banished away from your love, Juliet." The friar said. He was an old man, you could tell by the way he talked, he had wisdom in his voice.  
  
"So let me get this straight, I'm married, and have Juliet on the side?"  
  
"No Romeo, you married Juliet."  
  
"Oh, I see." Even though he didn't, who was Juliet? He looked through his pictures till he found one of Juliet's he thought about adding married to the back, but didn't, incase he ever dropped the picture, he also crossed out Capulet, because that information was useless right now.  
  
"Go to your love Juliet, in the Capulet mansion and be with her, it is all you can do right now, just don't forget (at this he grimaced) to not stay there too long, best get out before the watch be set, just remember that God goes with you."  
  
"I have come to kill you, you killed Mercutio, and now you must die!" The words spilled out of my mouth while I was taking aim, I shot, shooting at this man whom I do not now, and he swore and ran at me, that's when I took off. I was running every once and a while looking back and shooting. I ran, fence past fence, trashcan after can. Wait, am I chasing him, or is he chasing me? I stop and hear him still charging after me, then a shot fired at me, "Oh he's chasing me, got it."  
  
I turned around and aimed and shot, and he fell to the ground, dead. Who is he? Why did I kill him? Oh no! The police were coming, I tried to run but there were cops everywhere. "Romeo, you know the penalty of killing someone!" An officer spoke. I started looking through my pictures to identify a picture with a face. Before I could explain my condition, he said "I'm Officer Prince, the one in control of this town."  
  
Oh crap! This always happened to me! Why oh why oh why! "You know about my condition, right?" It was my only hope to get me out of this mess!  
  
"Yes, that is why I have decided this: Tybalt slew Mercutio, my kinsman, and you murdered a murderer not knowing why. You are banished, if I see your face in Verona again, I won't be as kind."  
  
I ran, there were people about to fight, and I could tell it was about me. I just could, don't ask me why. On my way, picture flew from my jacket and I caught one that looked like the man ahead of me, Mercutio, and he was my best friend! "Mercutio, and…good sir, put up your guns, there is no reason for you to fight!" I ran to the middle of there little spew and said, "Hey Mercutio, do I tell you about my condition?" He just laughed after words; I guess I did tell him then. I hugged Mercutio and walked over to the other man and held out my hand to shake, the man just slapped it away, that's when Mercutio got really pissed, "Capulet," he screamed, "You had no right to hit Romeo."  
  
Capulet? I turn around and hunt through my picture and find one that says Capulet on the back, accompanied by, "This is Juliet, you love her madly." I spoke, "Now don't get mad, no reason to start a fight, Mercutio."  
  
I looked at the Capulet, then at Mercutio and smiled wide, that's when the Capulet pulled his gun and shot Mercutio when he was walking away, his back turned to me, I screamed and ran to Mercutio as the Capulet ran away. "Mercutio, who was that man?" And with his last breath of life Mercutio spoke, "Tybalt."  
  
I ran off screaming to look for Tybalt, that Capulet dared take a life of one loyal to the Montague's? He had another thing coming!  
  
It was early in the morning. I had a new note in my pocket, "Meet nurse at the carnival nine o'clock in the morning." I was just at the carnival now. A man came rushing up to me, " Romeo, how could you ditch us at the party last night?"  
  
What party? What was he talking about? "Have I told you about my condition?"  
  
He just rolled his eyes and chattered away like a baboon while I looked through my pocket for a picture of the man standing in front of me. "Mercutio, have you seen someone resembling a nurse around here? I'm supposed to look for her." At this a woman walked up and spoke "I'm looking for a Romeo."  
  
Mercutio had a great time laughing over that one. "That old hag looking for you Romeo? Is that what you ditched us for?"  
  
I walked away listening to the nurse talking about this and that while looking for a picture to explain why she was here, or a note or something. He found a picture of Rosaline (or that's what the back said) and thought it might be her, but there was nothing other then a name, probably not her. He kept searching and searching till he found one of Juliet. Ah, the beauty of whom he loved. Taped onto the back was a smaller picture of the person talking to me, labeled Nurse.  
  
"Nurse, tell Juliet that tonight we will be married!" I walked away from her then, if only I could have seen my face, with pure delight, as soon as I got out of distance I wrote a note to remember that Friar Laurence would marry me tonight to Juliet at 10:00.  
  
"Why could you be any other name? Why not Campbell, or McConnoll, no you had to be a Montague didn't you?" The pretty girl whispered to herself.  
  
Why was she talking about a Montague? Was she talking about me? I hope not, because I had no idea who this chick was, I don't think I've even met her before. Or have I? I started scrambling through resent photos and there she was, ahhh…Juliet and a Capulet, this was not a good thing. And she was so pretty! It was time for me to speak "Juliet, my name is my enemy because it is an enemy to you." She screamed and jumped around, only to fall backwards into a chair laughing.  
  
She spoke and as the words flow out of her mouth I could just feel my head nodding and agreeing, because who could disagree with an angel such as this? She talked for what seemed like minutes but was hours before she said good night and told me to meet her nurse at the carnival at nine. What's her name again?  
  
The crack of fire works shattered the silence and everyone shouts with a burst of cheers. It's a party but why am I here? Might as well enjoy it while I'm here though, right? A beauty beyond all others catches my eye so I ask what the angel's name is, yet all I get in reply is, " I don't know."  
  
I search for a picture of this magnificent beauty, I find one that may be her, but I doubt it because she may look beautiful, but nothing like this angel. I read the back anyway and find this Rosaline, search for her at Capulet Party. So this is where I am, the Capulet party. But who are the Capulet's? I seek her out and sweet talk a kiss from her. Something about our lips do what priests do when they pray; it was all a bunch of psychobabble really. "You kiss by the book," She replies.  
  
Some woman comes and pulls us apart with an urgent look but a demanding presence. Before the woman escapes I ask her what her name is. The old woman says, "Her mother is a host of the party."  
  
Now it makes sense, she's one of these Capulet people but before I could discover more, I'm pulled away by a strange man, "wait," I shout, "does she know about my condition?"  
  
Capulet, Capulet, I should know that name. I search my pockets for a note and find "I must never be associated with any Capulets because they are my enemy." Oh no, oh no, oh no ,oh no. How could I be so stupid as to fall in love with the daughter of my worst enemy?!?!  
  
Now this guy is getting really annoying so I break for the trees and barely escape. He starts yelling something a about some Rosaline girl, though I really don't know why. As I flee a picture falls from my pocket, Benvolio, my cousin. That strange man is my cousin. Well, it's too late to go back, and there's a wall in my way, so I guess I'll have to climb over.  
  
I'm dressed up in some strange outfit with a small group of people. Two of them seem to be very interested in making conversation with me. "Who are you? Did I tell you about my condition?"  
  
They just laugh at me and hand me a picture, it's of me, Benvolio (one of the men), Mercutio (the other). Mercutio laughs and says, "Dance Romeo, Dance!" I just replied , "Pardon my Shakespeare but, 'I have a soul of lead.'"  
  
They just laughed and talked some more. Me being a pimp comes up, I deny it. I start talking about a dream I hade when Mercutio jumped in, "You spoke of Shakespeare then you must know of Queen Mab." On and on he went till he was eventually screaming. "Mercutio, calm, it was all but a dream." I smiled, that fake smile you get when you're about to hear something you don't like and walk on, feeling a terrible fate pulling at my soul. 


End file.
